Celeste Agostino
( ) | birthday = March 9 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = O | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = Halberd of Tiro con L'arco | previous occupation = | team = Tiro con L'arco | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Quincy Bow & Arrows | storyline = Setting the Scene | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Celeste Agostino (アウグスティヌス てん, Augusutinusu Seleste) was a and a member of Impero Nascosto's Tiro con L'arco. He was killed by Raian Getsueikirite. Appearance Celeste is has the appearance of an average teenage boy, with short brown hair and silver-colored eyes. He wears the standard attire of a Quincy; a white military hat with the insignia of Tiro con L'arco adorning it, as well as a white high collared military vest with blue trim and a golden seam going down the middle, as well as white gloves, white slacks, and white military boots which also have blue trim. Personality Celeste is a hot-headed boy who is well known for both his temper and his cruel personality. Because his name is gender neutral, he often finds himself the butt of many of the jokes in Tiro con L'arco, as his name can be that of a girl's as well. Despite this, Celeste seems to be quite smart and cunning when the situation calls for it. Equipment Quincy cross: As with all Quincy, Celeste carries a Quincy cross, shaped like an orthodox cross, which he wears tied to his belt. Powers & Abilities : As a Quincy, Celeste can absorb spiritual energy from the air around him and make it his source of power. He can then combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons; namely his Quincy bow and arrows. Being a more skilled Quincy, he can also make use of other weapon formations. * : Celeste can generate large halberds, formed from reiryoku he has gathered, and use it to run an enemy through. The size of this is dependent on the situation. The spiritual energy used for these weapons is gathered at his Quincy cross. He can also fire these halberds from his bow, to increase the target range of effects. : Celeste's Hirenkyaku, the high-speed movement technique of the Quincies, is fast enough to not only keep up with, but pass up that of a Shinigami lieutenant with minimal strain to Celeste himself. He has also shown the ability to get behind his opponents without them even noticing he had moved from his original location. Spirit Weapon Normal Bow: This unnamed bow is able to be created by Celeste. It is the standard Quincy bow without any extra properties. * (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Like all Quincy, Celeste is able to create arrows by absorbing the reiryoku of the air surrounding him and combining it with his own immense spiritual power before focusing it into the bow itself. He can then use these arrows in a variety of ways, allowing for the use of special attacks. Quincy: Vollständig Gabriel (大天使 (ゲイブリエル), Geiburieru; English for "God is My Might", Japanese for "Archangel"): Upon activating this form, a massive amount of reishi is drawn into Celeste, condensing around him into the form of small (about his size) -like creature. He claims his Vollständig is different from most Quincies because it completely changes his outer appearance. * Spirit Weapon Augmentation: The power of the Celeste's arrows are drastically increased. The arrow have enough power left over to cause large-scale damage to the structures around him. * Reishi Dominance: As stated by , a user of this form is no longer using collection of reishi, but now had "dominance" over them. Using this unique form, Celeste can go past his own mortal limits and break down spiritual structures, such as buildings, for his own power. * Heilig Spitze (壊滅剣 (ホーリースパイク), Hairihhi Spitsi; German for "Holy Spikes", Japanese for "Destruction Darts"): It is unknown how powerful Celeste's Heilig Spitze, as they were stopped prematurely by Raian Getsueikirite's Getsuga Tenshō.Unsightly Trivia * His name, Celeste, is gender neutral; being both masculine and feminine. * Like his senior officer, he refers to the Impero as the "Third Reich". References Category:Quincy